We Always Do
by Freelance7
Summary: Inspired by the Beatle's song "She's Leaving Home".


_Dear Father,_

 _This may be the last goodbye between us._

 _Before you freak, by the time you find this letter, I will be long gone. Please don't come looking for me. Please don't worry for me. And please, don't blame yourself for this. I didn't want to leave home, but I can't stay here. School is too much for me, I know I have straight A's, but getting those is the equivalent of jumping through mobile flaming hoops. My mental health has decreased. The pressure was killing me, and without mom around, I couldn't get the emotional help I needed, with you always being at work. Again, don't blame yourself. And, again, don't worry about me. I won't be alone. This boy I met at school, he has helped a lot, and I even helped him. He is kind and caring, and we will take care of each other. I will be in good hands, I promise you, even if I can handle myself alone. Anyway, I need to finish this up._

 _Thank you so much for being a good father whenever you were able to. For teaching me how to defend myself. For everything. Even though I said this might be our last goodbye, I will try to send pictures through the mail. No return address._

 _I should get going. I'm sorry._

 _I love you dad._

 _Your daughter, Annie_

The young girl sniffled and wiped the tears from her blue eyes, holding the letter in her small shaking hands. She placed it on her bed, taking a deep breath before standing up, reaching down to pick up her packed duffle bag, slinging it across her hooded green trench parka jacket.

As Annie made her way downstairs, she looked down at herself, at her yellow cardigan sweater that was a gift from her boyfriend, her favorite blue button up shirt underneath. Her brown uggs made almost no sound as she descended the steps, but the noises they did make almost sounded like gunshots in the echo chamber that was her silent house.

Annie reached out and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it with care, she opened the door and slipped out of the house into the cold outside world. She pulled her peruvian beanie down her blonde head more, as her breath was visible, and her body shook with chills. That, and the guilt of leaving her father.

Annie closed her eyes, stopping the influx of tears. She contemplated turning around to re-enter the house, unpacking all her stuff, destroying the letter, and going to sleep, pretending none of that happened.

But…

Her eyes opened, another deep breath to push it all away, and she walked down the sidewalk, her brown jeans sliding against each other. Her teeth began to rattle, her lips drying up. She was cold. But she needed to make it to her destination. It wasn't far.

Soon, her boots began to crush snow and grass as she entered the forest that surrounded the town. She was getting closer, her eyes turning forward to see it in the distance.

Train tracks.

A tall figure stood next to them. She knew who it was. His back was turned to her, his chocolate brown hair fluttering in the breeze, like her fringe did. He too had a duffel bag slung across his body. She could see the fur in his leather jacket poking out. A small smile graced her young and beautiful face as she opened her mouth to greet him.

"Eren."

* * *

 _ **One Hour Ago**_

 _Dear Father and Mother_

 _I love you both, but I can't take it anymore._

 _The pressure of going to school, of getting into a good college, of being pushed to become a doctor. My mind is a storm of expectations. Expectations that I can't live up to. So I am leaving this to say goodbye. Whether it's my final goodbye to you, I don't know. But I am leaving._

 _Mother, don't worry about me. I won't be by myself. This girl I met at school, she is coming with me. She is stoic most of the time, but I was able to get under her barrier. She is very caring and kind when you get to know her. And I love her, mom. And she loves me. She's helped me so much._

 _And we are both running away together. Don't come looking for us. We will be far away when you see this letter._

 _I just want to say I love you, Mom. You taught me how to be respectful to girls and how to treat them right. You are the best mother. And Dad, I probably wouldn't know half the things I do if it weren't for you. With the knowledge you gave me, I can survive life._

 _I should get going. I am sorry I have to cut this short._

 _I love you both. So much._

 _Your son, Eren_

He took a shaky breath as he placed clipped the letter to the fridge, his duffle bag already on his shoulder, packed and everything. He was dressed in his leather fur jacket and grey turtleneck sweater. He reached into the pocket of his dark blue jeans and pulled out his phone, checking the time.

"Twelve thirty-eight. The train should be rolling through in an hour or so." He murmured to himself, turning to the door. He grabbed the knob, inhaling as his mind ran at a hundred miles per hour, thinking about his parents. _Will they be alright without me?_

He exhaled. "They'll be fine...as long as I am okay."

Eren exited out into his front yard, the cold nipping at him. He ignored it. His warm breath billowed out from between his lips as his eyes turned up to look at the starry night sky.

"Full moon? Funny."

His eyes switched to look ahead of him, towards his destination. He took one step, one very hesitant step. Then another. Then, with a grunt of determination, he set off in a sprint towards the tracks.

Eren didn't stop until he reached his target. He bent over, breathing heavy. "Now I just have to wait for Annie." He said, straightening his back and tucking his hands into his pockets.

* * *

The figure turned around, his green eyes acknowledging the girl in front of him. "You made it."

Annie glanced to the side, holding her arm. "Yeah...I am sorry I took so long, I had…"

"Second thoughts?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Me too."

Her eyes looked up into his. "You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah...hey, Ann...are you sure you want to do this?"

Her lips formed a smirk. "No...no I am not." She reached over and grabbed his arm. "But let's do it."

Eren smiled, nodding as the sound of a train caught his attention. "It's time. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's get to running." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, trying to get a headstart because it's quite obvious the train is going faster than him.

It wasn't long before the train caught up to them, running alongside the two lovers. Eren let a few cars pass by before he reached out and grabbed one by the door handle, having to let go of Annie's hand to pull the side door, the sound of the screeching door smothered by the rattling tracks and roaring engine.

Eren reached out to Annie. "You first!" He ordered. Annie nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled her close and helped her into the train car. She put her bag down before holding her hand out to Eren. "Come on!"

He took a deep breath, running with the train was really doing work on his legs. His eyes flitted to look into hers, their gazes locking. Her beautiful eyes were always the best encouragement for him. He smiled, his hand outstretched to grab hers, using their combined strength to pull him into the train car.

The two, the adrenaline of the situation sapped out of them, breathed heavy. Eren rolled over to see Annie, their eyes meeting once again.

It started as a chuckle from Eren's mouth. Annie raised her eyebrows at him as his chuckle turned into a laugh, getting louder. It wasn't long before his laugh infected her, a light chuckle escaping from her lips. Slowly, she got on all fours and crawled over to him, their laughter relaxing. He looked up at her as she leaned down to press her lips against his.

"We did it." She said.

Eren, a smile just as wide as hers on his face, nodded, reaching up to pull her back down into the kiss. She swung a leg over his body to straddle him, her lips never leaving his. They wanted to relish in this moment.

The moment they were finally free.

Eventually, Annie pulled away and placed her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat in its cage. Hearing how alive he was. If only he could hear how alive he made her feel.

It wasn't long before she began to nod off, the sound of the heart lulling her to sleep. Eren joined her in slumber a few minutes after.

* * *

Eren first felt the heat of the sun hit his eyelids, lighting it up and causing himself to wake. It was then that he realized the weight of his small girlfriend was no longer pressing against his chest. His eyes snapped open, shooting up to a sitting position.

His eyes flitted to the side to see Annie sitting on the edge of the train, dangling her legs over the tracks, the rising sunlight shining upon her face, brightening it for all to see. His mouth widened into a smile at her beauty.

"You gonna come over and sit down, or just stare? I don't mind either." She said, her lidded eyes glancing at him.

He released an air of amusement before he crawled over and sat down next to her, his gaze landing on the sunrise. "It looks beautiful...over course, you're more beautiful."

"Good one." She said, smirking. Her hands rubbed together, trying to create heat.

Eren noticed this, reaching over to wrap an arm around her. She leaned into his touch, head landing on his shoulder.

"Ready to find a new home?"

Annie's hand crept over and placed itself on his left leg. "Home is wherever I'm with you."

Eren felt his heart warm up at the sound of that. She lowered her head more to position on his lap. His hand lowered to brush back her hair with care. "I have to admit, Annie...I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Just leaving home. Maybe I should've thought about it more."

"Too late now."

"Yeah...I am sorry."

"No, you aren't. Eren, we can do this." She reached up to grab his free hand with hers, squeezing it tightly as her eyes followed the sun.

"Yeah...yeah you're right...we'll...we'll think of something."

With that, silence returned between them as they let the sounds of the train become their atmosphere. It filled them with a sense of hope somehow.

Annie nodded.

"We always do."

* * *

Art by Nanisketches

A/N: I would like to thank all my friends in the Ereannie council. Naka, Emily, Dorm, Eure, Ghast, Nani, and our newest member, Ivanna. They are practically a family to me and I just wanted to say that I wouldn't be where I am without you guys. And I hope you all enjoyed this.

Next, I said before that I am now doing commissions, just send me a message anyway you can and we will talk. 1 cent = 100 words. I will do any ship in a fandom that I know.

Any comment or review is appreciated. I mean sure you can give a kudos or a favorite, but nothing really brightens my day more than some words about how much you liked a story by me.

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
